lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Misérables (2012 film)
Les Misérables is the 2012 adaption of the stage musical by Victor Hugo's classical novel. Development of the film began in the late 1980s and remained stuck in "development hell" until very recently. After the musical's 25th anniversary concert in 2010, producer Cameron Mackintosh finally announced that the film resumed development. Director Tom Hooper and screenwriter William Nicholson were approached to work on the project in March 2011 and the main characters were cast throughout that same year. Principal photography of the film commenced in March 2012, and took place in various locations in Winchester, London and Portsmouth in England, as well as Paris in France. The movie was released in the US on December 25th, 2012. It was nominated for four Golden Globes, it won three- Best Supporting Actress, Best Actor in a Comedy or Musical, and Best Motion Picture- Comedy or Musical. Plot Prisoner 24601, Jean Valjean, is released from prison and breaks parole to create a new life for himself while evading the grip of the persistent Inspector Javert. Set in early 19th-century France, the story reaches resolution against the background of the July Revolution of 1832. Cast Main Characters *Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean, a Frenchman released from Toulon prison after 19 years of imprisonment for stealing bread and failed attempts for escaping from the prison. *Russell Crowe as Inspector Javert, a police inspector who releases Valjean on parole, then later dedicates his life to imprisoning him again. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Thénardier, a common thief who is also an innkeeper. He is also the father of Éponine. *Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Thénardier, the unscrupulous innkeeper's wife who, along with her husband, houses and abuses Cosette until Valjean "buys" her from them after Fantine's death. She is also the mother of Éponine. Hooper collaborated with Bonham Carter in The King's Speech, in which she portrayed Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother. Bonham Carter and Cohen previously co-starred in the film adaptation of the musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. *Anne Hathaway as Fantine, a struggling factory worker and mother of her illegitimate child, Cosette. She is eventually forced to turn to prostitution. *Amanda Seyfried as Cosette, the illegitimate daughter of Fantine who has grown into a beautiful teenager under Valjean's care and falls in love with Marius. *Samantha Barks as Éponine, the destitute daughter of the Thénardiers who is friends with and secretly pines for Marius. Barks previously played the role at the 25th Anniversary concert and in the West End production from 2010–2011. Taylor Swift, Scarlett Johansson, Evan Rachel Wood and Lea Michele were reportedly considered for the role. *Eddie Redmayne as Marius Pontmercy, a student revolutionary who is friends with the Thenardiers' daughter, Éponine, but falls in love with Cosette. To prepare for the role, Redmayne took singing lessons. *Aaron Tveit as Enjolras, the leader of a student revolt and a friend of Marius. *Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche , a streetwise urchin who helps the revolutionaries. Supporting Characters *Isabelle Allen as young Cosette *Colm Wilkinson as the Bishop of Digne, a man who gives Valjean shelter in his church and becomes Valjean's inspiration to become a good man. Wilkinson was the original Jean Valjean in the West End and Broadway musical productions. *Frances Ruffelle as a prostitute. Ruffelle portrayed the original Éponine in the West End and Broadway musical productions. *George Blagden as Grantaire, a student revolutionary who idolises Enjolras. He is constantly drunk, often delivering his own somewhat depressing philosophy to the other students. *Killian Donnelly as Combeferre, the philosopher of the ABC group. *Fra Fee as Courfeyrac, the friendly and open student who introduces Marius to the ABC society. *Alistair Brammer as Jean Prouvaire, the youngest student member of the Friends. Brammer previously played the role at the 25th Anniversary concert. *Hugh Skinner as Joly, a student of medicine. *Gabriel Vick as Feuilly, the only member of the Friends of the ABC who is not a student. *Iwan Lewis as Bahorel, a good-humoured member of the Friends of the ABC and the first member of his group to pass away. *Bertie Carvel as Bamatabois, a young gentleman who tries to buy Fantine's services and is responsible for her arrest. *Adam Pearce as Brujon, the brutish and cowardly but dissatisfied member of Thénardier's gang. *Marc Pickering as Montparnasse, a young member of Thénardier's Gang, who appears to be close to Éponine. *Michael Jibson as Foreman, the foreman of the factory in which Fantine works and is fired from. *Hadley Fraser as the Army General of the National Guard. *Natalya Angel Wallace as young Éponine. *Actors playing smaller roles: Filippo Delaunay, Gareth Snook, Samuel J Weir, Ashley Artus, Lynne Wilmot, Kelly-Anne Gower, Julia Worsley, Jonny Purchase, John Barr, Nikica Markot, Emmy Misheva, Ryan Laskey, Stevee Davies, Jos Slovick, Mary Cormack, Linzi Hateley, Sara Pelosi, Alice Fearn, Alison Tennant, Josef Altin, Caroline Sheen, Gemma Wardle, Katy Secombe, Gina Beck, Adebaya Bolaji, Alexia Khadime, Hannah Waddingham, Daniel Evans, Katie Hall, Adam Searles, Jamie Muscato, Nancy Sullivan, Tabitha Webb, Jacqui Dankworth, Clare Foster, Adrian Scarborough, Kerry Ellis, Alison Jiear, Mark Donovan, Robyn North, Matt Harrop, Sean Ward, Jackie Marks, Alea Young, Bradley Barnes, Sophie Hutchinson, Matthew Corner, Lily Laight, Olivia Rose Aaron, Kerry Ingram, Phil Vaughan, Iain Wallace, Mike Johnson, Jason Rowley, John Brymer, Victoria Melanie Ryan, and Andy Coxon. *Cameo appearances: Cameron Mackintosh, Claude-Michel Schönberg, Michael Le Poer Trench and Marie Zamora. Filming Locations Principal photography of the film began on March 8th, 2012 in France and England. Filming locations include: *Winchester College *Winchester Cathedral *Her Majesty's Naval Base Portsmouth HMNB Portsmouth *Chatham Historic Dockyard *Pinewood Studios *Greenwich. In April 2012 a replica of the Elephant of the Bastille was constructed in the English town. In the novel, Gavroche lives in the decaying monument. Gallery C.jpg|Amanda Seyfried as Cosette C2.jpg|Isabelle Allen as young Cosette IJ2.jpg|Russell Crowe as Inspector Javert IJ.jpg|Russell Crowe as Inspector Javert E.jpg|Samantha Barks as Éponine JV2.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean JV1.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean Les-mis-hjackman-july.jpg LesMiserables.png Les-miserables-russell-crowe-image-572x600.jpg Les-miserables-movie-image-set-photo-600x399.jpg Les-miserables-movie-image-isabelle-allen-hugh-jackman-600x488.jpg Les-miserables-movie-image-hugh-jackman-31-600x400.jpg Les-miserables-movie-image-eddie-redmayne-600x399.jpg Les-miserables-hugh-jackman-movie-image-set-photo-600x400.jpg Les-miserables-hugh-jackman-movie-image-set-photo-2-600x399.jpg Les-miserables-hugh-jackman-movie-image-set-photo-1-600x399.jpg Hugh-jackman-russell-crowe-les-miserables-600x399.jpg Anne-hathaway-les-miserables-image.jpg Amanda-seyfried-eddie-redmayne-les-miserables-image-600x399.jpg LES-MISERABLES-Poster-Anne-Hathaway-535x792.jpg Amanda-Seyfried-in-Les-Miserables-2012-Movie-Character-Poster.jpg 64942.jpg 64938.jpg Master_of_the_house_poster.jpeg 14400_422390961147306_205479685_n.jpg 184886_426047280781674_1134371661_n.jpg 479914_426770740709328_1333575992_n.jpg 542756_427107970675605_2005718867_n.jpg Videos Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip On My Own|"On My Own" Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip At The End Of The Day|"At The End Of The Day" Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip Javert Releases Prisoner 24601 on Parole|"Javert Releases Prisoner" Video:Les Misérables - On the Set with Eddie Redmayne|On the Set Video:Les Misérables - Extended First Look|First Look Video:Les Misérables - TV Spot "Dream"|TV Spot "Dream" Video:Les Misérables - Clip "A Heart Full Of Love"|"Heart Full Of Love" Video:Les Misérables - Clip "Who Am I"|"Who Am I?" Trailers Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Les Misérables|Theatrical Trailer Video:Les Miserables International Trailer|International Trailer Video:Les Miserables (2012) - Open-ended Trailer for Les Miserables|Open-ended Trailer Video:Les Miserables - Trailer|Trailer Interviews Video:Les Miserables Red Carpet Interview with Tom Hooper|Tom Hooper Interview Video:Les Miserables Red Carpet Interivew with Amanda Seyfried|Amanda Seyfried Interview Video:Les Miserables Red Carpet Interview with Sacha Baron Cohen|Sacha Baron cohen Interview Video:Les Miserables Anne Hathaway Red Carpet Interview|Anne Hathaway Interview Video:Les Miserables Hugh Jackman Red Carpet Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview Category:Movies